1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein are employed for various patient-care functions. More particularly, embodiments relate to apparatus and methods for enhancing control over medical vacuum systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Healthcare facilities provide medical vacuum or suction for various essential patient-care functions, such as removal of bodily fluids, aspirating secretions from airways, emptying stomach contents, and many other similar uses. Many of these needs are intermittent but unpredictable. Medical facilities may install centrally-located vacuum producers (e.g., pumps) and receivers with networks of piping to distribute this vacuum similar to the way medical gases are centrally located and distributed.
At the end-user level, outlets are provided at patient-care locations to which are attached regulators and flow controls to regulate the amount of suction according to need. Frequently, these controls are left on through neglect or the perception that they should be instantly available should an urgent need arise. This practice is wasteful of energy and produces excessive wear on the central pump(s).